New York Dreams
by gleekforlife23
Summary: Kurt Hummel is unknown at NYU, has very little friends and isn't liked very much. When he meets Blaine Anderson under different circumstances, he begins to regain his confidence and start to believe in love. So much better than the summary, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kurt Hummel rolled out of his bed like any other morning and hopped into the shower. It took him longer than usual to take his shower due to it being a dreary morning. As soon as he was wrapped up in his towel, he walked over to his vanity and started his moisturizing ritual. Living in New York did not make it easy for Kurt to have such a perfect complexion due to all the pollution, but he did his damn best to prevent it from harming him. Finishing his ritual, he walked over to his closet and stood in front of it. He looked around for a few minutes until he looked out the window. He sighed. It was snowing. Now he had to take the weather into consideration. Picking out black skinny jeans, Alexander McQueen boots, a button down Marc Jacobs white top and his favorite beige pea coat, he started to dress himself for the day ahead of him. Once he was dressed and ready, he grabbed his Marc Jacobs bag and headed out the door of his dorm room. He had a full day of classes and work ahead of him and Kurt didn't want to have any of it, but he knew he had to to get his life started. Just as Kurt was about to turn down a street, he slipped and fell on a sheet of ice. Landing on his back, Kurt cursed under his breath and sighed. There were people staring, but no one seemed to help him. That was until he felt someone grab his hand and pull him up carefully. Kurt held onto the hand tight, afraid of slipping once again. As soon as he was up on his feet, Kurt looked up into hazel eyes. His breath was taken away.  
"Are you alright?" The person in front of him asked. The voice dripped with concern and worry. It was all so new for Kurt. Kurt couldn't seem to find his voice for a second and he nodded. The person in front of him smiled.  
"I'm glad. You took a pretty hard fall right there. I'm kind of disgusted no one else came over to help you." Kurt finally was able to speak up.  
"I'm used to it. I'm not exactly likeable around here." Kurt sighed and looked down. Instantly, he tensed up. Their hands were still together. Kurt immediately pulled his hand away.  
"I'm sorry, I should get going. Thank you..." Kurt stopped, realizing that he didn't know the strangers name.  
"Blaine. My name is Blaine Anderson." Blaine smiled. Kurt nodded.  
"Thank you, Blaine Anderson." Kurt turned around and began walking away.  
"Wait! Can I get your name?" Blaine called out to Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but smiling. Someone actually wanted to know his name. Turning around, he looked over to Blaine  
"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Kurt then turned around and walked away to his first class of the  
day.

As Kurt walked into the classroom, he was shocked to see a certain curly haired boy sitting next to his usual seat. Taking a deep breath, he went up and took his seat, gently laying his bag on the table in front of him. The curly haired boy turned around and chuckled.  
"How ironic." Kurt turned around and smiled. He couldn't help but notice at how hypnotizing his eyes were.  
"Blaine. What are you doing here?" He asked the now named boy. Blaine smiled and shrugged.  
"Same reason you're here, to learn." Blaine chuckled as Kurt inwardly rolled his eyes. Kurt nodded at Blaine.  
"Of course you are." Turning around to face the front, Kurt got out his laptop and turned it on. Blaine watched every move of Kurt's like he was studying him. Of course Kurt knew he was watching him, but he was trying to pretend like he didn't know or care. When it started to become too much, Kurt turned around and furrowed his brow.  
"Why are you watching me?" He asked, politely. Blaine shrugged.  
"I'm actually not really sure. You're very...intriguing." He said, turning himself to face the front. Just as Kurt was about to speak, the professor for their music theory class walked through the door. Sighing, Kurt sat up straight and perked up his ears to listen to his teacher. Every now and then he caught Blaine stealing glances at him. He decided to let it go, but he didn't really know what to think of it.

When the class was over, Kurt packed up his designer bag and got up out of his seat. Just as he was about to walk towards the door, a hand grabbed his own, stopping him from walking.  
"Wait." Blaine said, getting out of his own seat, putting his bag on his shoulder. "I was wondering if I could get your number." Kurt was shocked at this. No one has ever asked for his number unless it was a family member.  
"I uh.." Kurt stumbled with his words, trying to find the right answer. "Uh, yeah." He finally said, getting out a piece of paper and pen. Writing down his number, he wrote down his name and a smiley face next to it. Why he put that there, he didn't know. It was a spur of the moment thing, he guessed. Blaine smiled as he looked at the paper.  
"Thanks. I'll text you letting you know it's me." Letting go of Kurt's hand, he started to walk away towards the exit.  
"It was really nice meeting you." He said, turning around. "I hope to see you again soon outside of class." Kurt nodded in agreement, standing still for a few seconds in amazement. This had never happened before ever in his life and he needed some time to take it all in. Once everything fell into place in his head, he headed off towards the exit and smiled when he saw his best and only friend, Rachel Berry. Kurt and Rachel met only just a few months ago when school had just first started and they instantly clicked. Kurt immediately ran up to her and grinned breathlessly.  
"You will never guess what has happened to me today." He said, not being able to contain the grin on his face. Rachel couldn't help but smile. Kurt's was just way too contagious.  
"Let's go get some coffee and you can tell me all about your amazing start of the day." Kurt nodded in agreement and grabbed Rachel's hand, dragging her towards the local coffee shop. He couldn't wait to let Rachel in on what happened with him that morning.

Blaine was shell shocked. Never in his life has he met someone that beautiful and kind. It was like he was unreal, but fortunately for him, he was. Grinning, Blaine entered his dorm room and closed the door behind him, leaning up against it and sighing contently. Wes and David, Blaine's roommates, looked up from what they were doing and furrowed their brows. It was odd to see Blaine acting in such a manner they had never seen before. Getting up from their seats, they quickly walked over to Blaine and grabbed his arms, leading him towards to couch.  
"Dude, what's going on? You never act this way." Wes asked, sort of worried for his friend. Blaine smiled.  
"I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about." Blaine assured his friends. "I just, I met an amazing guy. Kind of a weird situation, but all that matters is that I met him." David and Wes looked at each other in confusion. They had no clue what their friend was talking about.  
"Met who?" They asked in unison. Blaine looked up at them and grinned.  
"His name is Kurt Hummel." Blaine couldn't stop himself from smiling. "I watched him slip on a sheet of ice out of the corner of my eye and no one would help him, so I did what I usually do, I helped him up. When I grabbed his hand, something in me felt so different. I didn't want to ever let go. Then when I went to class, finally letting go of his hand, I look to my right and it's him again looking confused. He was in the same class as me sitting right next to me!" Blaine was as excited as a little kid in a candy shop. It was so adorable. Wes couldn't help himself from chuckling.  
"Okay, Blaine, I think you're either in lust or in love. I'm not really sure yet." David said, chuckling himself.  
"Did you at least get his number?" Blaine nodded vigorously.  
"I plan on texting him as soon as I get my homework done. I don't want to seem too eager, you know?" David laughed out loud.  
"Dude, you are eager." Blaine shrugged and ran off to his bedroom. He had to get his homework done quickly so he could text Kurt.

"So you met a guy slipping on a sheet of ice, then he ended up being in the same class as you, in the seat next to yours? And he asked for your number?" Rachel asked, making sure she heard her friend clearly. Kurt nodded, smiling.  
"Has he texted you yet?" She asked, curious. Kurt whipped out his phone to check if he had any messages and sadly, he didn't. Kurt shook his head.  
"Not yet, but I'm sure he will." Rachel nodded, agreeing. From what she heard from Kurt, this guy seemed pretty intrigued by Kurt and she knew that not many people are. Rachel picked up her coffee and stood up from her seat.  
"Good luck, I'm sure he will text you back. I gotta go get some homework done and catch up with Finn. Call me later when he texts you!" She called over her shoulder, grinning. She was happy that Kurt found someone that could like him for him. It was about time. Kurt nodded and watched Rachel walk out of the campus coffee shop.

As Kurt was getting ready for bed, he heard his phone start to ring. He furrowed his brow, confused as to who would be calling so late at night. He walked over to his vanity and picked up his phone, pressing answer.  
"Hello?" He asked, not recognizing the number.  
"Kurt? It's Blaine Anderson." Blaine said, smiling on the other line. Kurt instantly grinned and walked over to his bed and sat down, getting comfortable.  
"Blaine! Hey, how are you?" He asked, making conversation.  
"I'm good. I'm sorry for calling so late, I literally just got done my homework. I tried doing it quickly so I could call you earlier..." Blaine was starting to ramble off as he usually did.  
"Hey, Blaine, it's cool. I get it." Blaine sighed in relief. "So, did you call just to talk or..." Kurt was curious if Blaine had any plans to get him out somewhere, but somewhere in the back of his head was telling him that he wasn't.  
"Oh! I remember! Would you like to get some breakfast with me tomorrow morning? I'd love to get to know you better." He said, hoping to God that Kurt would say yes. Kurt smiled.  
"Of course. How's 8 sound?" He asked.  
"Sounds perfect. I'll see you then?" Blaine asked, hopeful.  
"Of course. I'll see you then. Have a good nights sleep, Blaine." Kurt said, about to hang up.  
"Hey Kurt?" Blaine caught Kurt's attention.  
"Yeah, Blaine?"  
"I'm really glad I met you." This made Kurt grin. He had never heard this come out of anyone's mouth ever before.  
"I'm glad to have met you too, Blaine. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Kurt. Sweet dreams." Kurt and Blaine both smiled and hung up at the same time, slowly placing their phones on their nightstand and curling up into their beds. That night, the two of them dreamt of each other, knowing that this was the beginning of something great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note;;**

**Thank you so much for all the views. 77 on my first chapter! That means so much to me, you have no idea. I'd love to have some more reviews, but views are just as good! I hope you like this chapter, it may be short, but it has a lot of detail and dialogue in it! Thanks again, loves 3**

* * *

When Blaine awoke the very next morning, he couldn't help but grin and jump out of bed. He was going to go for breakfast with Kurt Hummel, the most intriguing and amazing person he's ever met. Walking towards his closet, he picked out his best outfit he could find and got undressed. Slipping on his favorite black polo and red skinny jeans, he finished his outfit off with a pair of black loafers, a white belt and a red bow-tie. Slicking his hair back less than usual, he took one quick look in the mirror and smiled. He was ready to go out for breakfast with the one and only, Kurt Hummel. Whipping out his cell phone, Blaine dialed Kurt's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Kurt answered on the third ring. Blaine smiled when he heard the other boys voice. It was just so angelic to him.  
"Kurt! Hey, it's Blaine." Kurt chuckled on the other end.  
"Blaine, I know it's you. I have caller ID." He said, pointing out the obvious. Blaine laughed nervously.  
"Duh. Right. I knew that." Now it was Kurt's turn to laugh. "Uhm, where would you like the meet for breakfast? I was thinking that we could go to the coffee shop. They have great breakfast foods." Blaine stopped himself there, knowing that if he went further, he wouldn't be able to stop.  
"That sounds great. I'll meet you there." Kurt and Blaine said their goodbyes and both hung up at the same, making their way out the door and starting towards the campus coffee shop. The two boys had smiles on their faces, knowing for a fact that this breakfast wasn't going to be like any other.

Kurt was the first to get there since he was only a few minutes away from the shop. He decided to walk up to the counter and order himself a coffee and Blaine as well. Getting himself a Non Fat Mocha and Blaine and Medium Drip, he also asked for a couple of donuts, not knowing which Blaine would go for. For some reason, he knew that the coffee he got Blaine was Blaine's original. Taking a seat in an empty booth, he gently placed the coffee and donuts down and waited patiently for Blaine to arrive. Once he did arrive, Kurt stood up so that he could find him easily. Smiling, Blaine made his way over and sat down in the booth across from Kurts.  
"Oh, you already got some coffees and donuts." He took a sip of the coffee and his eyes immediately went wide.  
"I got the wrong thing, didn't I? I'm sorry, I'll go change it." Kurt was almost out of his seat when Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's, stopping him from leaving. He shook his head.  
"No, you got the right thing, I'm just shocked because I never told you." Kurt shrugged his shoulders and sat back down.  
"I just had a weird feeling that this was your usual. I'm glad I was right." Kurt smirked and took a sip of his own coffee. Blaine grabbed one of the donuts and bit into it. He smiled.  
"So, Kurt Hummel, tell me a little bit about yourself. Where are you originally from, what is your major, etcetera." Kurt grinned and sat back into the booth. It was weird for Kurt to have a guy so interested in him, but with Blaine, everything seemed like it was supposed to happen.  
"Well, I'm from Lima, Ohio..." Kurt couldn't go on due to Blaine interrupting him.  
"Shut up." Blaine said, stunned. "I'm from Westerville, Ohio. That only an hour away from Lima." Kurt's mouth dropped. What were the odds of hm meeting someone from the same state, close to his hometown at his college?  
"That's so weird. Cool, but weird." Kurt said while Blaine nodded in agreement. "Well, my major is theatre. I have about two friends, not counting you because I am not really sure where we stand and I plan on hitting the big time on Broadway." Blaine nodded, leaning forward, listening to Kurt intently and closely. "What about you? What's your story?" Kurt asked, curious to learn Blaine's background. Blaine smiled softly and leaned back, sighing.  
"Well, I'm studying music and acting here at NYU, my parents hate my guts and my brother is that guy from those free credit score commercials." Kurt nodded, knowing exactly what Blaine was talking about when he said who his brother was, not really caring. What he really cared about was that his parents hated his guts.  
"What's going on with you and your parents?" Kurt instantly shut himself. He shouldn't have asked. It was not his place to be. "I'm sorry, I'm probably overstepping boundaries. You don't have to answer that." A frantic Kurt said. Blaine chuckled lightly and shook his head. He looked up at the brunette in front of him.  
"It's really not a problem. I'm pretty open about it, actually." Kurt was surprised that Blaine was so open about such a sore topic. The countertenor nodded for the curly haired boy to explain what was going on. Blaine took a deep breath and sat back, taking his hand off of Kurt's.  
"Well, ever since I was about thirteen, my parents had hated me. The reason? Well, it's because I'm gay." Kurt nodded, understanding. This surprised Blaine. Not many people were very fond of the idea of him being gay. He decided to continue and ask about it later.  
"When I came out, I got brutally beat by my father. He hates me so much. I was in the hospital for two weeks after that. My mom just takes my dads side on everything, so she isn't very fond of me either. But honestly? I'm okay with all of it. They don't deserve me. I've been to therapy and all of that stuff, and it helped. I've come to terms that my parents will never accept me for me, I just have to live with that." Blaine shrugged it off. It had been 7 years, he was over it.  
"I know you probably hear this a lot, but I'm really, truly sorry you had to go through all of that. No one deserves it." Blaine smiled.  
"Thank you, Kurt." There was a few moments of silence between the two, but they weren't awkward. They were comfortable, like it was common for them. After a few minutes, Kurt spoke up.  
"You know, I'm gay too." Blaine looked up with wide eyes. Sure, he sort of guessed Kurt was, but he didn't want to judge him for his voice and fashion sense.  
"I'm glad you told me. I didn't want to jump to any conclusions, so I just told myself to wait until you said something." Kurt nodded.  
"It's okay. I'm used to everyone asking me if I am gay. I get it every day. It's like I'm the stereotypical gay." Both Kurt and Blaine laughed. Their laughs were synchronized and it sounded like a beautiful harmony. Blushing, Kurt looked away and sipped his coffee. Blaine smiled at this. It was just too cute for words. Thinking for a second, Blaine came up with an idea.  
"Hey, do you want to take a walk in Central Park with me? It's such a beautiful day with the sun beating down on the snow, I wouldn't want to waste a day like this inside." Kurt looked at Blaine.  
"That sounds wonderful. Let's go." Throwing out the trash from the donuts, Kurt looked over to Blaine who was standing right beside him, coffee in hand. Kurt started for the door and Blaine followed, grabbing Kurt's hand in the process. Yet again, Kurt blushed and looked down until Blaine nudged him.  
"I think your blush is cute." He whispered to Kurt. The blush on Kurt's porcelain cheeks grew redder at this. For some reason, Kurt knew this was no ordinary walk in the park.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Kurt and Blaine walked into Central Park, Kurt couldn't help but think that this was a date. The coffee, the sweet talks and letting each other in on their personal lives, not to mention this walk in the park. It wasn't that he minded it being a date, he just didn't know if it was or not and it was bothering him. Walking further into the park, Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and looked over to him.  
"You okay?" He asked, worried because Kurt had yet to say anything. Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I just, I have a question." Blaine nodded as well, silently telling Kurt to go on and ask. "Well, I was just wondering...I was wondering if this was a date." He said fairly fast, but not too fast so Blaine could hear. Smiling, Blaine stopped in his tracks, having Kurt stop as well.  
"Do you want it to be a date?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, grabbing Kurt's other hand. The familiar blush appeared on Kurt's face yet again at Blaine's question. He smiled, nodding. "Then this is most definitely a date." Blaine grinned and interlaced his and Kurt's hands together as they continued to walk. "So, Kurt, tell me more about yourself. Your family, friends, your dreams, talents, anything. I want to know every little thing about you. Don't leave out even the smallest details." Kurt smiled, guiding them over to a clear bench and sat down. Taking a deep breath, he crossed his leg over the other and sat back, ready to tell the puppy like boy all about his life. "For starters, I was born and raised in Lima, Ohio. Quite a small town might I say. Well, I raised by both my parents for the first eight years of my life. Those were the best years of my life. When I was eight years old, my mother died of cancer." Kurt looked down, eyes getting a bit misty. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to his body to comfort him. "She was my best friend. After her death, my dad and I started to drift apart. I started changing, and my changing I mean realizing that I was gay. I didn't think my dad would like me anymore so I tried to convince myself that I was straight. Worst two weeks of my life." Kurt laughed, remembering those two weeks of his sophomore year. Tragic. Blaine couldn't help but laugh as well.  
"I then realized that I was being stupid and that I needed to just be who I was. I auditioned for NYADA and wasn't accepted, sadly, but then I got a full scholarship to come here for music and theatre and I immediately came. Now I'm sitting on a bench in Central Park with an incredibly nice guy. What more could I ask for?" He said, finishing up his life story. Blaine grinned. He was glad that Kurt had trusted him. It was really all he wanted from Kurt, trust. It was their first date and in Blaine's mind, trust is the first thing you should gain on that very date.  
"Thank you for telling me about yourself, Kurt." Blaine said, smiling as he looked deep into Kurt's eyes. Kurt looked back, blushing as he looked away. Blaine nudged Kurt again. "Hey now, what did I say about that blush?" He asked, smirking as he lifted Kurt's head so they were eye to eye.  
"That you thought it was cute." He mumbled, loud enough for Blaine to hear. Blaine nodded. "Yes, so please don't be ashamed of it." Blaine looked at the time and sighed. "I got a class in twenty minutes. Mind walking me there?" He asked Kurt, hopeful he'd say yes. Kurt nodded with a smile. They both stood up at the same time and started to walk towards the building Blaine's class was held in. Blaine kept his arm around Kurt's waist, as if he was protecting him from harm. They walked in a comfortable silence all the way to Blaine's class. Neither of them spoke, too comfortable with just the company. As the reached the classroom, Blaine turned around to face Kurt, hand on Kurt's hip. "I had fun today." He said, smiling. Kurt nodded in agreement. "I did too, but I want the next date to be about you. I want to learn every little thing about you." Kurt said. Blaine laughed. "Of course. How about we go to dinner tomorrow night and I'll tell you all about my amazing life?" He asked, hoping for a yes. "That sounds lovely. I'd love to. Just call me later and we'll plan something." Blaine nodded, pulling Kurt into his body for a hug. Kurt was shocked, but returned the hug happily. After a few seconds in each others arms, they pulled away from each other and smiled. "I'll call you tonight." Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's arm and entering his classroom with one last glance. Kurt couldn't help the giddiness he felt building up inside of him as he walked away from the building. Whipping out his cell phone, he immediately dialed Rachel's number and told her to meet him at his dorm. He had a lot to inform his best friend.

When Kurt reached his dorm room, Rachel was already outside waiting for him to arrive. He couldn't help but grin when he hugged his best friend. Kurt knew for a fact that Rachel was just as excited as he was. This never happens to Kurt, ever. And having it happen now was a big deal for them. After a few seconds of hugging, Kurt pulled away and unlocked his dorm room. Entering the room, he immediately set his Marc Jacobs bag down and sat down on his bed, legs in the the Indian style. Rachel giggled at her friends giddiness. It was adorable to her. Sitting across from Kurt, she mocked his posture and smiled. "Now, fill me in, boy!" She said, grinning from ear to ear. Kurt blushed but took a deep breath to start talking about his date with Blaine Anderson. "Well, first we went to the campus coffee shop for some coffee and donuts. We talked a lot about me. He wanted to know everything and anything." He smiled. "No boy has ever wanted to know about me." Rachel smiled, putting her hand over Kurt's. He smiled up at her. "Then he took my hand and asked if I wanted to go for a walk in Central Park." Rachel looked at Kurt as if she were asking him if he said yes. "Of course I said yes!" Rachel laughed and nodded.  
"Go on." "Well, then Blaine asked me for my life story, so I told him all about my life, including my Mellencamp days." He said, laughing. Rachel laughed as well, remembering the day he had told her about those days. "Wanna know the best part?" He asked as Rachel nodded vigorously. "He asked me out for dinner." Kurt instantly blushed and looked down. Rachel started to jump up and down in her seat. "Oh my God! Kurt! That's amazing! Please tell me you said yes." She said, still jumping up and down. Kurt nodded, still blushing like crazy. A squeal came from Rachel's mouth that could be heard for miles. "Oh Kurt, I'm so so happy for you. You really deserve this." Kurt looked up at Rachel and smiled softly.  
"Thank you, Rach." Gathering each other in a hug, they both squeezed tight and held the position for a few minutes. Releasing each other from the hug, they both returned to their previous positions and sighed contently. Rachel looked at her watch and groaned. "I've got to go, Kurt. I promised Quinn I'd go shopping with her." Kurt nodded, understanding, as he got up off of his bed and walked Rachel out. "Thank you for talking about this with me, you have no idea how much it means to me." Rachel hugged Kurt tightly and kissed his cheek. "Anytime, Kurt. Just call me up and I'll be here." With a smirk and a wink, Rachel turned and left Kurt alone in his doorway. Kurt shook his head, laughing, as he closed his dorm door. It had been a long day and all Kurt wanted to do was curl up in his bed with a good book, silently replaying the days events multiple times in his head. The grin on his face never left, even when he fell asleep, dreaming of the one and only, Blaine Anderson. 


End file.
